Yahweh Angel of Destiny
by HubrisP
Summary: With the defeat of YHWH, Heaven is in complete unrest as Angels under the leadership of Metatron desciding to turn their back on their creator, to do that, they must welcome back the King of the Fallen into their fold once more
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Sanctuary – Yahweh – Angel of Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Angel Sanctuary however I do own the Character Yahweh and the Plot**

Chapter 0 – Brothers of Lucifer

**12:00pm; Lowest Levels of Hell: ****Sheol, Lucifer's Castle: Throne Room**

"What do you mean that 'God' survived!" yelled Lucifer as he looked at the golden haired young man before him, the one before him was known as Yahweh and the youngest brother of Lucifer as well as an Angel given the Power of Destiny, Light and known as the Prince of God.

"Yes, it would take a lot more than the destruction of the Centre of his conscience, for himself to be destroyed" sighed Yahweh as he looked at the Fallen Angel of the Hell, unlike Michael; Lucifer was on better terms with the youngest sibling of the triplets.

"And do you know YHWH's Destiny?" asked Lucifer as he looked at the ten winged Angel of Destiny, God had created Yahweh from the designs of Michael, Lucifer and Adam Kadamon, he was a illegitimate son to God and Prince of Heaven in such however he used the power of Light and a mastery of Time and Space to control the Destiny of his compatriots.

"Yes; YHWH will be faced with Destiny personified, become absorbed, act as the base for a new and humanoid God" explained Yahweh as his ice blue eyes glowed a darker colour as a blue aura spun around Yahweh's wings.

"I see…what of my Destiny?" asked Lucifer and Yahweh smirked with the glow still around him.

"Let's just say, it goes hand-in-hand with Michael's Destiny, that's all I need to say" chuckled Yahweh and Lucifer groaned, Michael had loved the Angel brother Lucifel but not the brother that had become Lucifer, Lucifer was Lucifel…a pure Morning Star before it turned to the side of Darkness that did shine above all other angels until he turned on God and Fell to become the 'Devil'.

"Lucifel, the Morning Star shinned above all other angels while forcing them into the background with his encompassing Light, until the day in which God planned to better himself by making his greatest Angel become the Purest Form of Darkness" quoted Yahweh with a smirk "in fury, Lucifel turned on God and staged a rebellion under the name Lucifer the Fallen One but failed to succeed and was scared under his left eye while defeating his younger brother in battle, Lucifel became none existent as the chaining name was removed and Lucifer took the throne of Hell!"

"I don't need to know that Destiny, that one has passed, Lucifel the Morning Star's Destiny was ended the moment I took on the name Lucifer" growled Lucifer as he looked at his youngest brother "what of heaven?"

"The Angels are all confused, God has abandoned them however Metatron has taken up leadership and is leading rather well, much to Michael's disgust it seems that Metatron looks up to you and welcomes you to visit!" announced Yahweh and Lucifer's jaw dropped, to come home to heaven after being banished during a war of justice, it was like a dream come true.

"I am willing to return however, only if Hell is well taken care of, I'm sure one of the Hells can take care of it however I have to rule my own realm" sighed Lucifer as he rubbed his forehead "maybe I could ask Kurai from Gehenna, meanwhile, there is the issue of…Michael"

"You'll either make up with him, piss him off or even be sent or send him to Hades at each other's hands, either way it will be…interesting" crackled Yahweh almost manically "you got to love brotherly love"

"Bah" scowled Lucifer as he turned his head away and pouted "why does Metatron want me to return?"

"He has decided that it is time that they once again had a Morning Star, even if it is for temporary times, he says that regardless of Angels or Fallen Angels there shouldn't be odds between them" smirked Yahweh "to put it simply, he's trying to keep the angel community together, the best way to do that is to gain the aid of the Fallen Angels who were banished and welcome them back with open arms as a show of 'how wrong they were to believe in God'"

"I see, sounds like Sandalphon's idea to me" scowled Lucifer but he noticed the grin widening on Yahweh's face and wondered what was funny "am I missing something?"

"Yes, Sandalphon and Metatron have become one…" started Yahweh and almost broke down laughing when he saw Lucifer fall off his throne in surprise "I thought you keep up in the news of Heaven, after all, you have that Hell Hound Samael following Michael around in secret"

"It's just brotherly worry" insisted Lucifer and Yahweh let out a dry laugh.

"More like Incest" chuckled Yahweh before turning "I will be returning now"

"Very well" nodded Lucifer "I'll send Belial to tell you my answer"

After that, Yahweh had disappeared in white fire…

**Info - As you probably guess from my fanfictions, the first chapters of my stories are ****always**** introductions to the rest of the Story, kind of an inevitable happening reall. Review! **


	2. Character Data I

Angel Sanctuary additional Characters I

Destiny Archangel Yahweh:

Youngest brother to Michael and Lucifel/Lucifer, he is destined to overcome God and become the new God, he was created in the image of YHWH's 'perfection' as his ultimate creation above Adam Kadamon, Lucifer and the Organic/Inorganic Twins; he has the power of prediction and Time allowing him to manipulate the Destinies of his comrades and siblings as easily as if he were using a sword style, ironic enough his sword fighting Style is Gladius (Latin for Sword) which is a combination of all known sword styles while centred around the Noble fencing sword styles making Yahweh's swordplay both Omnipotent and hard to come by, the sword he wields is called the X-Sword or Shinken (X/1999 Anime) as is known in Japanese Cultures.

He is first shown to be a lazy Angel that only fought against Lucifel during Heaven's Greatest War because it was the Destiny of Lucifel to fall and become Lucifer, he just gave Lucifel a push, as is his prerogative to complete the most likely of all destinies. His Laziness however is fake which is to hide his true power as shown with his wings, Yahweh has ten wings (5 pairs of wings) and is believed that has the combined power of Adam Kadamon/Setsuna and Lucifer combined if not more making him officially as strong as God and his rightful heir, Yahweh in all truth has two types of personality which is drawn from a combination of Michael, Adam Kadamon and Lucifer's personality; one minute Yahweh is kind and caring, the next he could be manipulative and bad tempered (only ever bad tempered when his plans are ruined/when Destiny is falling off the right path), Yahweh is very knowledgeable as well as powerful outside his destiny power which counters his Lazy Act completely. After the Laziness is cast off he is usually as serious (but not as dark) as Lucifer however he will let off an aura of kindness and sometime smile, however, it is unknown if that too is an act or what his true ambitions are…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 – General of Fire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Angel Sanctuary however I do own the Character Yahweh and the Plot**

**Next day, 3:20am; Heaven Castle, Training Room**

The Crimson haired angel slashed left and right as he trained in the abandoned Training Room with a scowl since coming from the meeting room the other day, the very idea that Lucifel or Lucifer as he was known now, would be coming back to Heaven made Michael growl in annoyance as he pondered what to do with Lucifer and what would happen when Lucifer returned. Michael slashed once leading to flames blazing from his very aura and consuming the air around him, if Raphael and Yahweh hadn't walked in at that moment, the feelings of rebellion would have broken free of the room and burned the entire of the Castle.

"My, my, is Lucifer's return bothering you that much?" asked Yahweh as he walked forwards.

"Shut up!" shouted Michael without looking back at his youngest brother while Yahweh however kept approaching Michael.

"I have been confirmed that Lucifer will be returning" announced Yahweh with a smile as he looked in the direction of the scorched wall "do take care Michael, these training rings are rather expensive!"

"So what!?" scowled Michael as he sheathed his sword and headed towards the door.

"My, my, my; aren't you a feisty Angel, were you always this feisty for Lucifel also, or was it after he took 'something' from you" smirked Yahweh and dodged a fireball that Michael had launched at him.

"He took nothing from me!" yelled Michael and Yahweh knew he'd hit a healing injury.

"Of course he took something from you, mainly your virginity, multiple times in fact" chuckled Yahweh but did a 180* flip as a line of fireballs were launched at him.

"That was with Lucifel before he betrayed God, now I feel like rebelling against everything, because God tricked me in to believing him while he had abandoned us years ago!!" screeched Michael and Yahweh nodded in understanding.

"Why didn't you go with him? Or didn't you have your doubts during Heaven's Greatest War?" asked Yahweh and Raphael remained silent when he noticed the lazy gaze from Yahweh that had a flame of command behind it.

"Of course not, I believed in God up until Lucifel…no…Lucifer defeated him with the help of Alexiel…I mean Setsuna, I believed in God more than anyone" growled Michael as he kicked the wall "god had set up Lucifel to begin with, he always wanted Lucifel to become the Devil, now Lucifel is gone and only Lucifer remains!"

"My, my, you are so gullible" chuckled Yahweh as he looked at his pouting brother's face "what makes you think that Lucifel changed when he became Lucifer? Sure that his personality may have shifted a little to 'the dark side', however, I see no reason why you and he can't still love each other"

"He didn't love me, he used me, he was in love with Alexiel!" yelled Michael as he sat down on the floor before pulling his knees up to his chest, Raphael wanted to approach the teen and give him some encouragement however a gaze from Yahweh was directing Raphael out of the room rather than put the other angel through the pressure of seeing his friend in an emotional position, Raphael nodded before leaving, this was a family matter.

"What makes you say that? Let me guess, you believe he hates you!?" asked Yahweh with a serious expression as he crossed over to the young angel before sitting down beside him, though Michael was older than Yahweh in age, he wasn't in body.

"Of course! Light vs. Dark, it's always been like that and I am the element of fire which can create light, I gave him that scar on his eye!!" argued Michael as he raised his head from his knees and looked at his physically older brother, while Michael was so small and concentrated on fighting, Yahweh was taught to be omnipotent.

"True, however you forget that you only gave him that scar after you followed him behind enemy lines after I had weakened him down, you were ultimately defeated just as reinforcements arrived to chase Lucifel from heaven to become Lucifer" smiled Yahweh as he nuzzled Michael's hair with his hand "Lucifel's Destiny was to fall and become Lucifer and I helped carry that out as is my prerogative, however I control Light therefore there will be more chance of him hating me, we each share the blame however yours isn't as bad as mine"

"Humph, whatever" growled Michael as he looked towards the scorched training ring "how will Lucifer be returning?"

"He'll be coming through the Gates of Heaven in a traditional arrival; in short, Angels will be lining the street as he and his top six return" explained Yahweh with a smirk "I assume that we'll be allowed in their entire walking path"

"And what makes you think I'll go!?" questioned Michael and Yahweh smirked.

"How about if you defeat me in combat, then you won't have to, if I win however you will have to go!" announced Yahweh as he drew his X-Blade which glowed in an ominous golden light.

"You're on!" chuckled Michael and he stood up while drawing his sword, he followed Yahweh into the centre of the arena and went in a low battle stance.

Michael was the first to make the first move as he slashed horizontal which Yahweh caught the blade of the sword on the X-Blade's hand guard with almost godly precision and ease before Yahweh side stepped Michael's swung second slash which sent the crimson haired teen flying past him, Yahweh slashed twice causing there to be a giant X mark across the back of Michael's jacket however no injury had befallen the skin underneath, Michael was stunned as he came back around to face his 'younger' brother who had his sword up beside his outstretched left hand which was pointing at Michael as a flat palm. Michael's third slash completely missed its mark a second time as Yahweh spun away from the attack like a master dancer before brining the X-Blade to block and catching Michael's fourth slice on the hand guard, Michael was seriously pissed now, his younger brother was showing himself to not only be a stronger swordsman but was in fact toying with him. By the tenth slash dealt by Michael no damage had been caused to Yahweh who seemed to be too strong and fast for his brother, Michael however had a shredded jacked and a stab wound on his left arm was bleeding profusely from the last feint attack by his brother, Yahweh however had no damage to his cloths and his sword still glowed in the darkened training arena where they didn't notice Raphael and Metatron watching from the doorway. In fury, Michael sent a burst of flames across the ground at Yahweh however Yahweh simply swiped his blade horizontally to completely dismiss the fiery attack, Michael was dumbfound at the speed in which Yahweh had dismissed his attack.

"Not bad, your starting to think and control your temper as a power source of such, your more like Lucifer then you know" smirked Yahweh as he blocked the eleventh strike by Michael before counterattacking with a slash across the right side of the stomach which tore open the jacket "but not good enough to defeat Lucifer or God!!"

"Tch, who knew a lazy bastard like you could be this strong, you sure earned your ten wings!" growled Michael as he continued to glare at his brother "but I'm the leader of God's armies for a reason, I can't be beaten!!"

Michael slashed for the twelfth time and Yahweh simply rolled his eyes before flipping completely in the air causing the slash to completely pass under the body of the Destiny Archangel, Yahweh came back to standing up however he was standing on the sword that Michael was using who looked up at the younger in surprise, Yahweh simply grinned before flipping backwards and landing on his feet on the opposite end of the ring.

"That's enough! Yahweh is the winner!" announced Metatron as he walked into the room, true that he looked like a two year old however the President of Heaven gave no indication to his physically young age in his mental state.

"Forgive me, Lord Metatron, I got carried away" smiled Yahweh as he turned to the powerful Angel.

"Of course, you always get carried away when you can kick the butt of your siblings, explains why Lucifer is no longer a willing member of this community" smiled Metatron "however, I am going to change all that!"

"Lucifer said that he is willing to return, however, he will need someone to take care of Hell while he comes here" smiled Yahweh as he sheathed the X-Blade "however, I can only assume that he found someone as he is coming here…say tomorrow!"

"Excellent, I will have everyone prepared to greet him later tomorrow, many have missed their Morning Star and some have rebelled just to be with him" smiled Metatron before he turned to Raphael "Raphael, make sure that Michael is fully healed by tomorrow, he is needed to make an appearance!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced Raphael and Michael puffed out his chest in annoyance, though he may look like a sixteen year old didn't mean that he wasn't as competent as his two brothers.

**Info – Next Episode will be a family reunion between the three siblings, I'm thinking that it is Lucifer's turn to face Yahweh in the arena, don't you? Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 – Showdown between Darkness and Light**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Angel Sanctuary however I do own the Character Yahweh, a few other characters I have yet to mention and the Plot**

**Following Day, 12:00pm; Gate of Heaven, front of gathering ceremony**

Michael watched as the gates of heaven opened and showed off the darkness that was pouring out from Hell in which the Fallen would return through, Darkness continued to pour out of the gate and no movement was seen yet to come in a humanoid form until a being followed by another started to appear in the darkness, the Seven Sins of Hell stepped through with Beliel cheering to all the angels around however a voice silenced her as she continued to embarrass them.

"Beliel! Be silent!!" commanded Lucifer as he stepped through the golden gates with a glare at his court jester of a servant "remember who your embarrassing before you even start!!"

"Forgive me, your majesty, I…" started Mad Hatter as she/he was known now however Lucifer cut her/him off.

"You rarely ever do think, instead, you're a court jester even with powerful fallen powers" growled Lucifer as he continued past the clown that he had within his ranks "you're only loyal because of an obsession"

"Now, now, don't be mean" smiled Yahweh as he stepped out of the line of Angels that watched from the edge of the street "what would people think if you are lecturing your greatest aide"

"As if I'd care, she made the mistakes and I corrected her, Hell is a place with many rulers who need me there to act as the official power to lead them since they can't help but argue amongst each other" growled Lucifer as he stood there pondering "after all, the demons trust me the most, I did lead them in a rebellion against heaven!"

"Yah, like a true General, no…a High General!" smirked Yahweh as he walked beside Lucifer before stopping with a serious expression "YHWH isn't dead, you know, he also still has loyalists within the Angel Community"

"Then we need a trap" whispered Lucifer and Yahweh nodded "how many in the council know of this?"

"Metatron, Uriel and Raphael, Michael I haven't told for good reasons" smirked Yahweh with a chuckle "you know what he's like"

"Always thinking of battle and not of setting traps for enemies, reason why, he could never rise higher in rank or gain more power" smirked Lucifer "to gain more wings and power, one needs to be omnipotent in their actions, right Yahweh?"

"Indeed, I'm sure that everyone is awaiting you at the palace, they seemed…ecstatic…about your return" chuckled Yahweh as he headed off "what do you say to an exhibition in the training arena later?"

"Yeah, why not" signalled Lucifer before Yahweh headed off ahead via flight, he had things to arrange for later that day.

**

* * *

**

**3:00pm; ****Briah: Angel Castle, Entrance Hall**

Michael looked up from where he was sitting when the doorway from the Castle opened with a slam and the Fallen walked in, all except Lucifer, it seemed that Lucifer either didn't come or was being stalled. At that moment Metatron walked in with a big smile on his face as he thought of what he had heard, he stood before the Angels and cleared his throat.

"Guess what…Yahweh and Lucifer are going to battle in the coliseum, it's been awhile since they've fought each other, maybe their rusty and hence they need to match each other in power!" announced Metatron with a huge childish grin, Michael as well as a few other Angel's mouths dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me this before!" yelled Michael as he charged out of the Castle and made a bee-line for the Coliseum in the city.

**

* * *

**

**4:00pm; ****Briah: Battle Coliseum, Arena**

Yahweh smirked as he entered the arena with the X-Blade in hand and looked over towards Lucifer who had his right arm covered in an odd blade, then again, Lucifer had always preferred to have a weapon on hand but he never thought that his weapon would literally be wielded from being attached to his arm. Yahweh kept walking until he was opposite Lucifer before he charged and slashed at his older brother who rose his black blade and blocked the impact of the weapon before it reached him, Yahweh flipped so that he was in the air before pulling out all ten of his wings and flew in the air as he watched Lucifer draw his own wings and move into a defensive position, it seemed like Lucifer knew that with ten wings it would be unwise to attack Yahweh directly and so was gathering his energy for a counterattack. Yahweh noticed Michael enter the arena and so Yahweh decided it was time to get the party really started as he raised his hand above his head and started to speak an incantation, a javelin of white energy soared into Yahweh's hand and his grin widened as he pulled back his arm and let the javelin go soaring down towards Lucifer with the intent to kill, Lucifer rose his Blade and blocked the descending pillar of Light however the attack was stronger than Lucifer predicted so he unfurled his wings and took to the air while the Javelin impacted the ground causing and explosion of Light.

"You really want to defeat me, don't you?" questioned Lucifer with a smirk and Yahweh grunted as he charged and met blades with Lucifer as the smoke cloud from the explosion encompassed them.

"I simply must complete destiny, if I don't, then my purpose is null!" growled Yahweh as he flew higher into the air and struck his X-Blade against the black 'arm' blade that Lucifer used as his choice of weapon, Yahweh kicked Lucifer away and sent out a beam of white lightening which impacted the shield that protected the bystanders from the battle which caused the arena to shake, Yahweh shot up high in the air and looked around over the smoke.

"If your so worried about destiny, then change it, make your own!" announced Lucifer and Yahweh gasped when he noticed that Lucifer was above him and struck down on Yahweh's X-Blade with such force that the two shot right through the gas cloud, when the gas cloud cleared finally it showed that Yahweh had his knees bent as he blocked the attack from Lucifer who was using his wings as a pushing force.

"My turn!?" chuckled Yahweh as his wings started to glow, thin beams of energy launched out of the wings and shot up into the air and came down around Lucifer who took off into the air to dodge, the beams came together in the air and created a large explosion which Lucifer was at the centre of.

Lucifer came out of the explosion and landed on the ground a little dusty but relatively unharmed before gathering all his power to himself causing a black aura to appear around himself as he prepared for the final showdown, Yahweh smirked at that before gathering all his own power to himself as he too prepared for the final showdown that Lucifer was offering to him, two beams of pure energy gathered in their masters' hands and the two glared at each other much like their charging attacks. Metatron smiled as he watched Heaven's strongest Ace go up against Hell's greatest leader in the final showdown until Raziel whispered into Metatron's ear which made him panic, if the battle continued on then all the waste energy in the shield continued to increase the pressure which would create a massive explosion that would lead to the collapse of Heaven and Earth in a single motion, Metatron managed to increase the strength of the shield the moment the two attacks collided causing a massive explosion and sent the two Angels flying against opposite ends of the Arena. After the smoke cleared, Yahweh had disappeared to finish up what he had started earlier that day…

**

* * *

**

**9:00pm; ****Atziluth: Forbidden City of ****Araboth, Temple of Serpents within Eden **

Yahweh stepped into the temple and walked forwards until he met face to face with an angel sized stone tablet that glowed with a purple light, Yahweh smirked before he placed the juices of Ambrosia in the shape of a magic circle before grinning, he then prepped his arms against the tablet and concentrated his energy into the palms of his hands.

"_Wake up! I summon from the wrath of the undying and continue hence in the flames of the Inferno, when Darkness and Light collide they create a power so great that it can create as well as destroy, I unlock seals that hold in place the legendary Accuser!"_ announced Yahweh as the tablet started to glow as Yahweh continued his enchantment _"Archangel of __Diligence and Death, rise and awaken, Samael!!"_

At that moment the temple turned to energy and gathered over in the sky above as it created an energy ball of incredible purple energy which continued to refine itself as seconds went by, a shield appeared around Yahweh who smirked as the orb of energy fell from the sky which shattered the tablet causing a large purple explosion, Yahweh stepped forwards and caught the naked body that fell from the explosion with a smile on his face; the being before his hand pale blue hair and crimson lidded eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my Samael!" grinned Yahweh as he held the young angel close that looked about Michael's size "now my loyal angel, it is time, we purged God from my system and openly rebel!!"

**Info – And so Yahweh starts to gather his inner circle of loyal angels, but the interesting question is…why he has to purge God from his system. The reasons behind that will be very interesting to write! Review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3 – Seal of Valhalla **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Angel Sanctuary however I do own the Character Yahweh, a few other characters I have yet to mention and the Plot**

* * *

**11****th**** January, 12:30pm; ****Briah: Angel Castle, Michael's Office**

Michael scowled as he sat back in his chair and continued to think, Lucifer was avoiding Michael like the bloody plague and Yahweh was so busy of late that none had been able to pin him down more than five seconds, Raphael was helping with the investigation of the disappearing temple in Eden and with Raziel swarming around poking holes in Michael's mental visage didn't help any. Also, Michael had sensed his return and had mobilised the army in frequent patrols of the heavens in attempt to find the sealed Angel: Samael, however more and more sealed Angels were getting unleashed upon the heaven and there was a chance that the Fallen Angels would be freed from the Mid-Air Corridor and brought over to Samael's side, Michael knew that he was possibly the only one that could face Samael at full power and bring him back alive while Metatron and Lucifer would simply fry him and ignore the remains. Michael had to get to Samael fast and diverge the information he wanted from his alter-ego before trying to convert him back to the Angel's side, Michael was sure that Samael had been a victim of God's tyranny…

"Lord Michael!" announced Khamael as he rushed into the office causing Michael to raise an eyebrow "there is an attack on the Mid-Air Corridor!!"

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; ****Yetzirah****: Mathey, Mid-Air Corridor **

An angel cried out a silent scream as Samael slashed once and cut the angel in half while watching as its wing fell away as it too was seared off from the sword slash, Samael smirked as he walked up to the gates of the Mid-Air Corridor and shattered it with a simple motion of his hand, Samael would not be stopped by this weak defence that were attempting to stop him from completing his very simplified mission. Samael concentrated as he whispered an incantation leading to the remaining blockages in his way melting into nothing before him, Samael smirked when he noticed the Fallen Angel's confusion before the blue haired Archangel made a motion with his hand, and he grinned as the Fallen Angels followed.

**

* * *

**

**2:30pm; Yetzirah****: Mathey, Mid-Air Corridor **

"It seems we were too late…" started Metatron as he walked in the remaining slush alongside the battle capable members of the Council "the Mid-Air Corridor has been completely destroyed"

"Definitely Samael, no one to date can do this on powers alone…if Samael has returned then we're in for a hell of a ride!" growled Uriel as he watched a still standing wall turn into purple mush "acid, manipulating the corrosive, always a specialty to those who go all the way without giving up since acid is just as arrogant and won't stop till it has melted everything in its path!!"

"If we let Samael get away then more of the buildings will be become corrosive, I'm not just talking about military locations either, Samael has a grudge against heaven itself!" growled Raziel as he paced back and forth.

"Calm down Raziel, we can't assume anything as of yet" smiled Lucifer as he looked away from them before making a hand gesture causing both Belial and Barubelo to appear "Report!!"

"Samael has disappeared with his legion of Fallen Angels" spoke Belial from where she kneeled "but he didn't leave heaven, which that much I can assure you!"

"I witnesses Samael's break-in, he slayed all the guards and broke in with little effort, however he no longer had two wings" explained Barubelo and Lucifer seemed interested.

"Were they somehow cut off yet he retained his sanity or retracted perhaps?" questioned Lucifer and Barubelo shook her head.

"I saw them alright, all three of them, he only use to have two" continued Barubelo and Lucifer looked surprised "I can assume that he gained his third while in that sealed space, the laws that God facilitated in this realm, seemed to be counteracted in his sealed space where he was contained!"

"He always was a powerful Archangel with his only drawback being his lack of wings, wings not only show rank but also allow for higher level of Astral Energy to be used at any one time, now I'm afraid that he is stronger than even his old rival" sighed Lucifer as he watched Michael out of the corner of his eye "get the others of the Seven Satans and patrol, we must locate Samael!"

"Lucifer, any news on Samael!?" questioned Jibril as she walked over with everyone else not far behind.

"As I expected really, not much was attained from having Barubelo spy here nor from having Belial spy at the entrances of Heaven, Samael hasn't left heaven but that is not the most troubling thing…Samael had three wings during his insurgence here!" announced Lucifer as he turned to the council "Michael may no longer be able to stand against Samael without getting injured to an almost extreme level!"

"Fallen Angels side with the strongest Fallen being nearby, Alexiel has become Setsuna and you have no diabolical plan, then who could be doing this…" pondered Metatron from where he stood "the only person other than a Fallen being would be Yahweh and YHWH however we can never tell what those two are planning"

"Yahweh is busy with paper work, so we can rule him out as well has 'God', that being is too weak with no conscience functioning within this space as of yet!" growled Lucifer as he trailed a hand through his air "Samael is too dangerous…don't let any Soldiers get near him!!"

"Why is that!?" questioned Michael but Lucifer made a simple gesture to the mush "what about it?"

"Those were Angel Soldiers, turned to mush in about a second after the Fallen Angels were set free, maybe they are the Fallen Angels!" gasped Lucifer as he revealed something.

"What!?" questioned Metatron as he snapped around to face Lucifer.

"There were too many Fallen Angels here to obey a mind as powerful as YHWH or ever Yahweh, meaning, that the rest were used as sacrifices for something but I don't know what..." muttered Lucifer as he put a hand to his chin "you can sense it…"

"What are you…yeah, Astral Energy fading, how do you know that…wait! The Astral Energy only fades a while after its master has been destroyed, that means…" gasped Raphael and Lucifer nodded as he wanted everyone to continue their deduction which he had already thought out.

"That the energy is being transported to somewhere, the only use for waste Astral Energy since it can't be absorbed is…a Forbidden Dark ritual!" gasped Michael and Lucifer smiled.

"Bingo Shorty!" smirked Lucifer and watched as Michael scowled while tightening his hand on his sword, Lucifer however patted Michael on the head and the anger seemed to fade out of the younger.

"But where is the ritual area!?" questioned Metatron and Lucifer took things into his own hands.

"Jibril, I want you to gather some of your Cherubs and have them cast a few tracking spells in this area, it'll help depending on how prepared the enemy is! Michael, I want you to be on guard, Samael will probably want to have a showdown with you!" announced Lucifer as he looked about the gathered Angels "Raphael, I want you to be on constant alert in case there is a full blown conflict where healers are needed, also send Barbiel to earth to recruit Setsuna!!"

**

* * *

**

**6:30pm; ****Briah: Outside Angel Castle, City**

"Damn it Lucifer! Everyone is doing something and I'm simply told to 'be on my guard', damn it, I hate that man!" growled Michael as he kicked a wall but stopped when he heard a chuckle up and behind him.

"Hey Mika, problems in Paradise!?" laughed Samael and Michael drew his sword before pointing it at his blue haired alter-ego.

"Yeah, the problem being you!!" yelled Michael as he got into battle stance compared to Samael who was lazily lying across the roof top of the opposing building.

"I was talking about your love life" yawned Samael with a smug grin causing Michael to blush however if it was from anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

"Me and Lucifer aren't together anymore, ever since he fell…" started Michael and Samael stretched as he sat up.

"Seems like I missed a lot while I've been asleep, put away your metal stick away and come and talk to me, try to trust me" smiled Samael as he looked down at the rosette "talk to me about your problems like you always use to!"

"What is there to talk about?" questioned Michael as he placed his blade away "Lucifer loved Alexiel, enough said!"

"Wrong, Lucifer was infatuated with Alexiel and had made a valid promise to help her escape from Eden when he returned, Alexiel meanwhile always loved her brother Rosiel the most!" announced Samael and Michael was mentally scratching his brain at how Samael knew this info "however, the times I have seen Lucifer the most happy was with you, simply because you have a purity which all Angels, Demons and Humans lack!"

"So Lucifer was just trying to make me impure!!?" yelled Michael and Samael shook his head.

"No, you were a purity that in turn made him pure, his twin that created Light while he was the Dark" explained Samael with a smirk as he dangled his legs over the side of the rooftop "besides, it became apparent that you weren't the chosen Angel of Light who would become God since Yahweh came along, after all that is what Yahweh predicted!"

"You saying…" started Michael but Samael cut him off.

"You are the Light that boarders the Light and Dark and allows both to coexist, if you didn't exist, then both Hell and Heaven would have crushed each other by now!" announced Samael with a smirk "you were the one that held back the Angel Army from repeating the Gehenna Tragedy time and time again, you also held back Hell's constant invasions and mated with the King of the Demon Lords himself, and what a catch he was!!"

"That's not the point!" yelled Michael as he both blushed and tensed his grip on his blade "I don't know if he loves me!!"

"He did quote: 'Come With me', during Heaven's Greatest War, didn't he?" smirked Samael before moving to walk away "I leave you to your machinations, I have things to do!"

"Wait!" started Michael however Samael had already disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**8:45****pm; Atziluth****: **_**Tower of Etemenaki, Forbidden and Highest Chamber**_

"How was your meeting with Michael?" questioned Yahweh from where he stood next to the magic circle on the floor, the holy Angel Alexander and the Fallen Angel Diablo stood in the magic circle, Alexander had Golden hair and six wings while Diablo had black hair and also had six wings, they had been created to help seal away Adam Kadamon however afterwards they tried to turn on God who they discovered was false and were cast down by Yahweh and Lucifel.

"We talked in a roundabout fashion, mostly about Lucifer, I'm sure I left behind enough hints to show where we are located" smirked Samael but quickly stepped forwards to support Yahweh "is his presence starting to hurt you?"

"Yes, YHWH is within me, ever since I went to YHWH's mainframe I found that shards of the tablet at the core remained active and fused with my Astral Powers to sustain themselves" smiled Yahweh at his loyal Knight and Lover "it creates…a terrible itch, a Itch I can't scratch and over time it becomes an Ache, then it will become a pain"

"That's the reason we're going to Valhalla, Right? To give it a new body for it to leave your own, all we need to do, is unseal the passage to the Dimension of the Warriors and head for the capital City" smirked Samael as he stood there "besides, the portal opens at Valhalla, the peak of the World Tree!!"

"Yes, I hope Luci comes along to watch the final days of God"smirked Yahweh as he turned to observe the work being done on the seal.

**

* * *

**

**11:25pm; ****Briah: Angel Castle, High Council Meeting Room**

"It makes sense, this all stretches back to one person, Yahweh!" announced Lucifer as he paced back and forth "only my brother could do this!!"

"You mean that Yahweh is behind it?" asked Metatron and Lucifer nodded with a scowl.

"He does nothing out of the blue, he must have a reason for doing this, but what could it be…" pondered Lucifer as he paced back and forth.

"Regardless, we have to find out why and time is running out, the level of Ritual that is being performed should have enough energy soon!" announced Jibrille as she paced back and forth.

**

* * *

**

**11:50pm; Atziluth****: ****Tower of Etemenaki, Forbidden and Highest Chamber**

"Welcome!" chuckled Yahweh as he clapped his hands at the gathering of the Angel Council "I see that you've finally figured out who is doing this but you never were smart enough to figure out why!!"

"Should I deal with them!?" questioned Samael but Yahweh shook his head as he turned to look at Alexander and Diablo.

"Is it completed?" asked Yahweh and the two Angels nodded causing Yahweh to grin cruelly before turning back to the Angel Council and the gathered Angel Soldiers "well, it is time I bid thee adieu!"

Yahweh's wings appeared and energy gathered around him as he smirked before he released all the energy in a full burst explosion causing the entire roof of Etemenaki explode and collapse, Yahweh laughed before turning towards the unsealed gate and walking into the twisting vortex that was the portal to the Realm of Olympus where Valhalla awaited, Samael guided their forces through before the building collapsed on them. After Yahweh and his minions had left a piece of rubble shook before Lucifer pushed it off with his wings before looking back down at the innocent looking Michael, Lucifer held him for a few moment before standing and looking around the completely annihilated room before he noticed other rubble move as more angels forced themselves to stand, Lucifer decided that they had to go after Yahweh…even if it meant death.

**

* * *

**

**Info - And that is the end of that Chapter, yet we have found the culprit however as Lucifer said, Yahweh does things for a reason and we have yet to discover what he has planned other than it has something to do with YHWH! Review!!**


End file.
